The Perfect Gift
by MoonShine101
Summary: Panda's birthday is soon and Pashmina wants to give him the perfect gift! ONESHOT complete!


**The Pefect Gift**

**Hello again ppl of Fanfiction! this is my first oneshot so be nice! lol well anyways enjoy the oneshot and now for the disclamer! but befor that this is suposed to be about panda but its more centered on pashmina and what she's going to give PANDA for his birthday anways heres the disclamer...:**

**Disclamer:I dont own hamtaro simple yet effective**

**oh and sorry if this is to short.**

**123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233343536373839404142434445464948475051525354555657585960**

**Pashmina's POV:**

**It was a bright sunny day at the park, all could've been perfect if only I knew what to get Panda! Yes Panda's birthday was only a day away and I was the only one who didn't know what to get him! Yes I know it's sad, the love of my life's birthday was tomarrow and I dont even have a clue what to get him! Hm.. mybe I should go see Bijou and ask her what I should give Panda, I mean she is the 'expert' on romance and stuff, yeah I'll go see her.**

**Well After about ten minutes of walking I finnaly made it to Bijou's house, dang her house is big, almost a mansion! Then again she does have a mansion in France soo... Yeah I'll just knock the door. (knocks door) After a few second's Bijou answered. "Oh Pashmina, I zind't know that you were coming overz!"said Bijou.**

**"Well yeah, Bij, you see I need some help."I said.**

**"Really? Vhat do you need help wiz?"replyed Bijou.**

**"Well I need help with what to get Panda, I'm totally stumped.."I said as I went into Bijou's house and sat down on one of her many couches.**

**"Vell, you do like him, no?"said Bijou.**

**"Yes I do, everybody in the clubhouse know's I like him, well except Panda of course, but still I don't know what to get him!"**

**"Hmm...just follow your heart, do what your heart says, love is not a game, vell kinda, but zill, just follow your heart."said Bijou.**

**"Follow my heart eh? Whatever you say Bijou, bye, and thanks for the help."I said as I left.**

**'Follow my heart? How do I do that? Wait, what does follow my heart mean?Hmm...follow my heart, follow my heart..'I thought as I sat down at the sycamore tree where me and Panda met. The first time I saw him...the first time I felt something other than anger, jelousy, envy, sadness, and even better than happiness, love. I think I'm starting to get what Bijou ment by follow my heart, let my heart lead me to the perfect gift, yeah the perfect gift, better than any hammer or tool that you could possibly get, something that shows how much I care about him..ah I can remember the first day that I met him, right here under this sycamore tree...**

**FLASH BACK TIME**

**I was swinging on well a swing when I saw someone fall out of the sycamore tree, so I jumped off the swing and ran to the person.**

**"Are you okay?"I asked the boy.**

**"Yeah I'm ok, but my goggles broke when I fell..."said the boy.**

**"I'll bye you a new one! By the way my name is Pashmina, whats yours?"I asked.**

**"My name's Panda! And you will really!"said Panda.**

**"Yeah, but why do you have goggles anways?"I asked.**

**"Well because I love to build things! And it keeps stuff out of my eyes so I don't get hurt."said Panda.**

**"Cool, so can you build a chair?"I asked.**

**"Yep."**

**"A table?"**

**"Yep."**

**"A birdhouse."**

**"Yep."**

**"A diving board?"**

**"Yep."**

**"A house?"I was possitive that he was going to say yes but..**

**"Err no, thats advanced carpentry."**

**"Oh, but still thats cool!"I said. Then a big gust of wind game and blew my scarf into the tree! "Oh no! That's my favorite scarf!" Then I started crying.**

**"Oh, Pashmina dont cry, I'll get it for you!"said Panda as he started climing the tree. "Be careful Panda!"I yelled.**

**"Don't worry, i'll be fine!"Panda yelled back. Then he got my scarf then climbed back down.**

**"Oh thank you Panda!"I said as I hugged him.**

**"Uh, your welcome."said Panda as I hugged him, but what I didn't notice was that he was blushing. Then at that very moment, I felt that feeling, that oh so special feeling. The feeling of love..**

**END FLASH BACK TIME!**

**Yes, love is a special feeling, it's a feeling that you can only feel with that special someone. My specail someone was Panda, but I didn't know what to get him.. Then at that very moment I thought of something! The perfect gift! The perfect gift to give Panda, to show him how much I care for him, ever since we met under this sycamore tree.**

**-The next day..-**

**Man, I'm going to be late for Panda's party! I better hurry if I want to make it on time!**

**-few minutes later-**

**Good I'm here, and I'm not late. Then Bijou came up to me and asked, "So vhat are you going to give him?"she asked.**

**"Oh something that I can show how much I care about him. And I took your advice, I followed my heart."I replyed.**

**"Zats good to hear."Bijou said.**

**-when panda arrives-**

**End Pashmina's Pov.**

**"SUPRISE!"the hamhams yelled as Panda came in.**

**"Wow! A surpise party cool! You guys remembered my birthday this time!"said Panda.**

**"Yeah we did."said Boss.**

**"Lets open the preasents!"said Hamtaro.**

**"Shure!"replyed Panda.**

**The hamhams went to the table where the presents where. First Panda took a preasent which happend to be Cappy's. Then he opened it to find a builders helmet! "Thanks Cappy!"said Panda as he put the helmet on.**

**"Glad you liked it! I got one just like it!"said Cappy as everone else sweatdropped.**

**"I'll just opened the next one."said Panda as he got Bijou's present. When he opened it he found a panda bear plushie that had black and white ribbons on the ears. "Thanks Bij! Its very..adorable."said Panda.**

**"I know, izn't it!"**

**After a few minutes of opening presents it was finally time for Pashmina's present.**

**"So Pashmina,like,where's your gift for Panda?"asked Sandy.**

**"Its right here..."said Pashmina as she leaned up to Panda and kissed him. Panda suprised by this kissed back anyways. After those precious moments of kissing they finnaly broke apart.**

**'' GO PASHMINA!"yelled the hamhams well except Howdy and Dexter of course.**

**"So, I hope you know what that present means..."said Pashmina.**

**"Yeah I do, it's the perfect gift. I love you Pashy."said Panda.**

**"I love you two, happy birthday,...boyfriend."said Pashmina as she blushed.**

**'I hope me and 'Amtaro could be like zat.'thought Bijou.**

**'I wonder if me and Bij would ever be like that.'thought Hamtaro.**

* * *

**Well sorry if it was short but theres a clue in here to my next oneshot well see ya in my next fanfict!**

**bye bye**

**Mariah**


End file.
